A Change Of Reality?
by Gerhman Remington
Summary: After 100 tries the good hunter gives up not beaing able to save anyone no matter how hard he tried but this time something will change
1. Worth

POV ????

"Finally, I've done all I could and I now know that I can't save anyone hell I can't even save myself so you win Gehrman"the pale man said sadly while looking down at the moon flowers surrounding the area."So please release me from this never ending nightmare and thank you for everything" he begged, his once strong red eyes that now had a permanent broken look on them.

"Very well good hunter may you find your worth in the waking world" the elder lifted his scythe preparing to free the poor soul, but right before it happened the hunter vanished without a trace. "What where did he wait that means I… wherever you end may up good hunter I hope you find your worth" the elder said to himself.

POV Good Hunter

"Wait where am I and no no no this can't be"the pale man started to panic seeing his hunter attire on him with his blades of mercy right beside him. "How why do I still remember the hunt, gehrman said I would forget and return to the waking world did something go wrong"he started talking to himself unaware of his surroundings until a beast jumps out of the treeline. "What kind of monster is this... well no matter it's tonight Ragna joins the hunt"with incredible speed the hunter jumps into a fight, his once broken eyes are now filled with renewed resolve.


	2. The Next Step

POV Ragna

"That was surprisingly easy," he said with a disappointed tone will standing atop a mountain of disappearing bodies. "I'm serious, they're disappointingly weak and it bothers a lot more than it should well anyways I should check out this place it looks a lot like the hunters dream though" as the black haired hunter makes his way into the building he feels a ghostly presence come over him. "Whoever whatever that's watching me come out show yourself," the red-eyed male said aloud.

POV????

" Clam down hunter I'm no threat to you," the ghostly man said. "Truthfully I have a request you see many years ago this place used to be a safe haven for humanity a bastion against the creatures of Grimm but as you see that time has long since passed..." The old figure pauses making sure the young man is following. "As humanity pushed back the Grimm they started to forget about us and the truth of Grimm when their leader Salem gathered her strongest creations and tried to wipe us out in one move but we barely survived," the transparent man said making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "Me and three other comrades of mine were the first to unlock aura and we knew that raw power alone couldn't beat her so we hid away and for many years we trained developed skill and when humanity was near extinction we went to face her even our battle lasted for 10 days we were so powerful even the world reshaped from our battle" he paused having a far-off look in his eye. "In the end, we won and we used all the power we had left to split her power and lock it away in the most remote place we could... And as a result, Salem was chained to the dragon-shaped landmass but we knew she would return stronger than ever so we create these safe havens and left enough of our power here to train our successor to combat Salem once more there are three more places like this one is in the coldest region of solitas, another is in the hidden ruins of sanus, and the last one is in anima were the black swamp meets the great divide" the ghostly man stopped and looked directly into the man's red eyes looking to see if his will wavers but he only sees it strengthen. "It will take about 4 months for you to learn and improve my skills and also for me to teach you about this world so you don't stand out as much but only if you accept it is, of course, you do have a choice so what will it be," the ghostly man said.

POV Ragna

"I accept I won't let this world fall to darkness like mine had," the pale man said stealing his resolve promising to himself that he has to do this. "Well let us begin," the ghost said happily while thinking finally I've found him our successor.


	3. start line

POV Ragna

"I can't believe four months are already over I can't say this enough thank you for letting me train under you for giving me a new purpose if it wasn't for you I would have been most likely wandering around taking random jobs till I get wrapped up in some weird job with a criminal wearing eyeliner" The now tanned man said with a cheery aura.

"No need I was happy to help also take this in here is a more modern outfit for you to wear and also here some lien good luck I believe in you," The teacher said before finally having his power run out and disappear.

"Thank you so if I remember correctly I'm on the island and of patch welp better get going," Ragna said happily while humming a tune.

POV????

"Well that was the last of them well time to go home," The red hooded person thought to their self before they heard a person say. "Watch out," the stranger said. "Wait what" red turned the face to just be able to see a black cloak figure kill the alpha Beowulf that would have taken her life if he didn't step in. "Alpha how did it..." Red was thinking till the man next to her said.

"Hey you ok you did pretty well but don't let your guard down so soon my name's Ragna what's yours," Ragna asked with cheery Red Eyes. "Also who taught you how to use a scythe cause the last person who I knew of that could have passed away long ago," he asks while rubbing his head in curiosity.

"My names Ruby Rose nicely to meet you Ragna," Ruby says back with her with cheerful silver eyes. "I am being trained by my uncle though who did you know that could use a scythe how strong was he? Ruby asked suddenly becoming hyper until she came back to reality. "Wait what are you doing here anyways this area is pretty far away from town and also you look kinda like my uncle Qrow are you two related," she asks wondering if they are related

POV Ragna

" First nice to meet you Ruby and second I don't know I can't remember my parents but if you want later I'll go meet with this Qrow person but for now let's take care of the rest that's coming," the tanned man said.

" Wait you can't remember your parents I'm so... Wait there are more," Ruby asked curiously? Currently putting the parent question to the side for now. "how can you tell if theirs more coming" Ruby asked

"Yes all but not a lot all I need is someone to watch my back so how about it want to help," Red eyes asked with a cheery aura while preparing his weapon. "Also I could but youll have to fihure it oit yourself" the black hared man siad

"I would love to," Ruby said while holding crescent rose. "On your mark," Ruby said waiting. "now" Ragna said as he and Ruby speeded into the oncoming pack of Beowulf's.

POV??????

"Who is that...)( Well whoever he is I'm sure Oz will want to hear about this" the crow said suddenly shifting back into his human form. "I should wait to call oz first for all I know the kid could be harmless I wonder though" He paused taking a long drink from his flask.

"Why does he look like a younger tanner version of me I'm pretty sure I don't have a kid and he looks a little older than yang no more than a month could almost probably pass for the same age too could Raven have had a... If so I guess I have a nephew if not then it's a scary look alike welp time to make myself known" the older red-eyed man said.


	4. A drunk Question

POV?????

Well, whoever he is I'm sure Oz will want to hear about this" the crow said suddenly shifting back into his human form. "I should wait to call oz first for all I know the kid could be harmless I wonder though" He paused taking a long drink from his flask.

"Why does he look like a younger tanner version of me I'm pretty sure I don't have a kid and he looks a little older than yang no more than a month could almost probably pass for the same age too could Raven have had a... If so I guess I have a nephew if not then it's a scary look alike welp time to make myself known"Qrow said as he started to descend to where his nice and possible nephew is to talk.

"Hey, you when were you born and who are your parents," Qrow said while limiting some Killer intent. "Well my name Ragna I don't know were I was born only it was somewhere near anima never knew my mom or dad though my mentor told me that I got most of my looks from her and I'm sorry but truthfully even if my parents are alive they probably think I'm dead because for about 2 years I've had amnesia I've only started to remember my past so sorry" Ragna said semi-serious. "Well hm I think I know who your mother is at least but if you want the info come with us back to her home so we can talk," Qrow said thinking this really could be Raven son and his Nephew. "Realy come on Ragna let's go," Little red said full of excitement. "Well ok, I guess anyway nice to meet you sir lets go then," the possible son of raven said.

POVRuby

"So did yang send you here," Ruby asked while looking at Ragna and then back to Qrow a few times. "Hey Qrow how come you and Ragna look alike... Are you his dad? Ruby said slowly wondering how Qrow will respond.

POV Qrow

" Well ruby I honestly don't know but if what he said was true then yang has an older half-brother and Raven has some serious problems..." Qrow said while taking another long drink from his flask which seems never to run out. "If so they will have to break it to taiyang that he has another kid though now that we're talking about this hey Ragna what were you doing here anyway? Qrow asked to cure his suspicions.

" Well before I regained my memories or at least some of them is that I was traveling around the world looking for lost pieces of history..."Ragna paused recalling his previous adventure. "I did find one here east of patch which predates remnant and tells of a grim leader and if it's correct there are three more places like this in certain areas i'll tell you later though I want to make sure I can find them," Ragna said happily

"Wait what there is something like that hear," Qrow asked internally panicking wondering if the kid is telling the truth and if so what would have happened if someone else found out. "Kid was is it you have to tell me I need to make sure that info doesn't go into the wrong hands," Qrow said wondering how he found something like that.

"Don't worry Qrow I made sure nothing could find it even then grim can't get in their some sort of barrier keeping it safe i'll most likely find the others later on through?" Ragna said while not noticing Qrow panicking

"Hey Tai, Yang come on out I got someone I want you to meet" Qrow started to yell out at the house. "Come on I'm serious it's important," Qrow said again waiting until.

POV Taiyang

"What is this time Qrow..." Tai stops looking at Ragna then to Qrow. "Why is their a younger you here let's go inside," Tai said letting the rest come in.

"So who is that kid and why does he look like you is he your kid," Tai asked wondering if he is Qrow, son. "What are you not telling me qrow, " Tai asked now worried from looking at Qrow face.

POV Qrow

"Tai your not going to like this..." Qrow paused seeing worry cross his friend's face. "I think he is Ravens Kid... He told me his name is Ragna and that all he remembers is that he was born near anima never knew his mother or father but his mentor told him he got most of his looks from his mother" Qrow said while preparing for the worse.

"Well then that I'll deal with later Qrow you think we can do a DNA test to see if they're related and if so what should we I do," Tai asked his friend. "Also how do you think yang will take it," He asked worrying about yangs reaction to her possible half-brother.

"Well I'll do the DNA test later first off call yang down here and tell her the truth if we get that over with now it will be one less thing to deal with later" Qrow said thinking if Ragna is really Raven's son to call ozpin even if he's not at least tell oz of Ragna at all. "You know Tai I'll call yang down be right back..." Qrow said.

POV Yang

"Hey, uncle qrow what are you doing back so soon how's ruby," Yang said while watching her uncle. "Whats wrong way to look so down" yang started to think what got her uncle so drunk it was only about an hour since she has seen him last.

"Yang come down stars their someone I'd like you to meet but before you go down I need you to remember nothing has been confirmed yet" Qrow said hoping nothing will go wrong.


	5. Relation

POV Yang

"Ok, Qrow what do you mean that nothing has been confirmed yet whos down their to make you say that," yang asks wondering what it could be. "Ok, Dad please explain why there's a younger Qrow helping Ruby with Crescent Rose" yang was about to question if he's Qrow, son.

"Yang I think he might be Raven's son if he is that means he is your half-brother," Qrow said waiting for Yang to respond. "Yang are you ok just letting you know that he never met his mother or father their it is possible that their not related we are going to do a DNA test later to see" Qrow explained calmly.

"Qrow can I talk to him please..." Yang asks. "If he is related to us then I want to get to know him" Yang Explained.

POV Ragna

"Ok, Ruby if you modify this piece of Crescent Rose you'll save 10 seconds of time when switching from compact" Ragna explained to ruby. "Hey, Ragna why do you have your ranged weapon separate from your main isn't it easier to have it built into your blades" ruby asked confused why it's like that. "Well ruby it's because of my fighting style it's based on using by blades to not reduce my speed while using range to stagger them to take advantage of weak points... But if I want to have more area control I'll use the Burial Blade my scythe which has two forms scythe form and curved blade though..." Ragna was about to continue his explanation about his weapon when yang and Qrow came over to talk.

"Hey your Ragna right it's nice to meet you," Yang said awkwardly. "My names Yang Xiao Long you overheard about the DNA test didn't you I want to ask what will you do if we are related, "Yang said wondering what his answer will be.

"First off yes I did hear about the DNA test and if we do turn out to be related well I don't really know but if we are I'll mostly just try to be around ya know I'll do my best to be apart of your family " Ragna admitted. "If so though I'll try to be there for you guys when you need it ok," Ragna said softly while trying not to alert ruby to his conversation not wanting to get her hopes up just in case they're really not related.

"First of if we are related then you'll be with us ok I don't want a family member to feel down," Yang said trying her best to make him feel better. "Also I think Ruby would love an older brother," Yang said while slowly becoming more comfortable being around him.

POV Qrow

"That's good they're getting along better than I expected," Qrow said happily. "Honestly I thought Yang would have taken that harder though it seems there's getting along with good friends " Qrow exclaimed. "Tai let's do the DNA test now ok," Qrow said wanting to know if Ragna is really his sister's son.

POV Ragna

"I can't believe Three days have already passed" Ragna exclaimed. "Truthfully I do hope it turns out positive I've really enjoyed my time here" Ragna admitted.

"Well you won't know if you never open it to open it, " Ruby said excitedly hoping they are related from having grown a nice relationship from when they first met. "Its true black you'll never know if you don't open it so come on already open it," Yang said using her nickname for him after getting used to his presence.

"All right and let's see..." Ragna paused looking at the results. "So what does it say come on," Yang and Ruby both said waiting for his response. "It says it here that I am Raven Branwen son and half-brother of Yang Xiao Long I have a family, "Ragna said while trying not to show tears.

POV Qrow

"So it's true he is my sister's son after all "Qrow said while taking a sip from his flask. "So Tai what are we going to do now because I have two options I call ozpin and tell him about Ragna or we keep it secret and see where it plays out," Qrow said honestly wondering how good his apparent nephew is with a scythe. "Qrow were not calling ozpin" Tai said


	6. Episode 1 Red and Black

POV Ragna

"Ruby I understand your still upset that I cracked crescent rose during our sparring match yesterday but I'm sorry ok how was I supposed to know that burial blade is made of stronger materials" Ragna exclaimed to his little sister ever since last week he has been bonding with his new family.

"I'll forgive you but only if you come with me to go shopping for new materials ok and I'm sorry for being so rude it's just hard to believe you have a scythe that's strong enough to crack crescent rose without effort I thought the only one who could crack crescent rose without being serious was uncle Qrow" Ruby admitted still trying to get used to another sibling but she can't help but love him even though he cracked crescent rose. "By dad be back later also I'm taking Ragna with me to the store," Ruby said

POV Ruby

"Are you... Robbing me" Ruby asked. "Yes," the henchman said. "Ooohhh..." Ruby understood while falling to notice Ragna coming up behind the henchman and then throwing him out the window. "Hey, I could have handled it" Ruby exclaimed while falling to sound annoyed.

"Yes, I know how about this whoever takes down more of them wins," Ranga said while waiting to see the rest of them. "Deal" Ruby quickly said. "Freeze" The Henchman yelled pointing his gun at them. "After you, sis," Ragna said while checking on the shopkeeper. "With pleasure," Ruby said while kicking the other henchman out the window.

POV Ragna

"Nice landing 9/10," Ragna said while walking out of the shop. "Really 9/10 your so cheap I think it's at least 11/10," Ruby said. "Okay... Get them," Roman said while gesturing towards the red-cloaked and black-cloaked figures.

"Come on I'll beat you without even trying," Ragna said while silently telling ruby to cover him. "You were worth every cent truly you were," Roman said while putting his cigar out with his cane as the approaching police sirens are heard. "Well, Black and Red I think we can all say it been an eventful evening, and as id love to stick around..." Roman said raising his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. "... I'm afraid this is where we part ways" Roman says firing a red dust crystal at ruby when Ragna speeds forward shifting burial blade into scythe form and launches it into the air.

"Come on Ruby he's getting away," Ragna said while running after roman whos on a nearby building. "Hey," Ruby said jumping onto the same roof that Ragna and Romans on. "Persistent" Roman said while Ragna and Ruby ready to fight him but a getaway bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. "End of the line kids" Roman said while throwing two dust crystals. "Ruby Duck" Ragna yelled while pushing his sister out of the way getting hit in the process. "Ragna" ruby yelled in worry. "Don't worry sis I'm not going down that easy so let's show him what we really can do," Ragna said at that moment his body started to glow and his eyes turn yellow.

POV ????

"This looks interesting what kind of semblance is that, " The purple caped women said to herself. "Pesona" Ragna mutters to himself while drawing the phantom katana(persona 5 Thanatos weapon). "I am thou..." Ragna Said while a second deeper voice is now heard. "Thou art I..." A figure starts to flicker into reality. "From the sea of thy soul, I come..." The figure is becoming more detailed. "I am Orpheus, master of strings..." Orpheus comes into view looming over Ragna.

"What in the..." The purple caped women look in shock. "What kind of semblance is that," she asks herself

POV Ragna

"Agi," Ragna said as fire suddenly appeared from nowhere and hit the bullhead when suddenly the destroyed roof material formed spears hitting the bullhead. "We got a huntress" Roman yelled the blond hair women walk on the roof glows purple for a moment then waves her weapon forming a storm cloud above the bullhead. "The hell..." Roman mutters.

"Morningstar," Ragna says forcing the bullhead to fly off. "You're a huntress" Ruby stated in awe. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked. "Really sis" Ragna deadpanned.

POV Ruby

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger" Glynda scolded. "They started it" Ruby pointed out. "If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back..." Noticing Ruby was about to smile. "and a slap on the wrist" Glynda exclaimed slapping her wand on the desk waking the previously Ragna awake. "But... There someone who would like to meet you" Glynda said. "Ruby Rose..." The silver-haired man leans in. "You... Have silver eyes," He said. "uh, um..." ruby shifted in her seat nervously. "But I don't know who you care to introduce yourself," the silver-haired man said.

"My name is Ragna Branwen its a pleasure to meet you headmaster Ozpin," Ragna said calmly. "So your Qrows son then he never told me about you," Ozpin said. "I'm sorry sir I'm not Qrows son I'm Raven's son" Ragna corrects the headmaster. "Ok then do you to want to come to my school," Ozpin asks. "Sure, Yes both Ragna and Ruby said.

POV Ruby

"I can't believe both of my siblings are going to beacon this is the best day ever," Yang says happily


	7. Beacon

POV Ragna

"Hm, where did they go," Ragna thought as he looked around for his siblings suddenly he hears an explosion go off. "Of course hey ruby are you ok" Ragna shouted as he ran towards her not caring for the white-haired child he mocked over. "Sis what happened where's yang are you ok," Ragna asked as he pulled ruby up dusting themselves off while making sure she's ok.

POV ruby

"I'm ok bro yang ditched me though... then I bumped into that girl over their" Ruby said pointing to the white-haired girl over theirs. "Wait for she, not a child," Her older brother said confused. "she couldn't be a kid see she looks a little older than me," Ruby said even though Ragna didn't believe her. "Yeah I'm pretty sure she's like 10 look she's is short and flat and spoiled," Ragna said as he forgot he was about 5'9 in height.

"Bro you forgot your giant" Ruby said while not noticing the white-haired girl get up and prepare to slap her. "What do you have to say for yourself, "The girl said before suddenly she felt a hand on her head to look up and see the red-eyed man look at her with a peeing look. "Ok ice queen no I'm not letting you slap my sister for your mistake," he said scoldingly. "But... I... you... see" the white-eyed girl stuttered. "You understand... good then see ya," Ragna said as he walked off with his sister.

POV white girl

"How dare he," she said to herself. "When I get my hand on him ill" she started to calm down and adopted a sad expression. "Great first impression they now think I'm just a spoiled child good job Weiss good job," she said as she got up not noticing a blond haired man approach.

"Hey are you ok," he asked with his hand extended. "I'm sorta ok what your name," Weiss asks wondering who this man is as she grabbed his hand. "My names Jaune Kisaragi," the green-eyed man said happily helping her up. "My name is Weiss Schnee nice to meet you jaune," Weiss said happily having made a friend.

POV Ragna

"Look Ruby I'm sorry that I was rude to the girl ok but I didn't want you to deal with a person like that" Ragna explained to his sister while trying to find out where they supposed to go. "Its ok Ragna it's just..." Ruby paused turning to look at Ragna. "Apology accepted now let's go I think I see people over there," Ruby said speeding off with Ragna right behind her.

"Hey Ragna Ruby over here" Yang yells while pointing to the two open space next to her. "How's it going you two," Yang asked happily. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded" Ruby exclaimed. "Yikes meltdown all ready," Yang said. "No, she really did explode," Ragna said dryly while not noticing Jaune and Weiss walking into the auditorium.

Pov Ozpin

"I'll keep this brief" Ozpin said into the microphone. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge," he said. "To hone your craft and acquire new skills,"Oz said while taking a sip of his coffee." And when you have finished your plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" the wizard said lightly."But as I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction" Headmaster ozpin said his light tone replaced with a much sterner one. "You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far," the silver-haired man said."It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin said while walking away.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," Glynda said while looking like she had somewhere to be. "Tomorrow your initiation begins,"Glynda said."Be Ready, you are dismissed" Glynda said while walking off.

POV Weiss

"Hey, Weiss isn't that the guy from before who was rude to you" Jaune pointed out. "Yes your right I think I'll apologize tomorrow but thanks for telling me jaune," Weiss said kindly. "Its ok Ill is right back though I want to talk to that big guy over there, " Jaune said while looking excited. "He feels strong," Jaune said while his green eyes glowed. "Yeah too late for that though their already gone" Weiss pointed out while patting a suddenly sad jaune on the back. "Damn that sucks I wanted to talk to him well they're always tomorrow," Jaune said with new vigor.

POV Ragna

"It's like a big slumber party," Yang said to ruby. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby said unaware of Ragna slowly walking up behind Yang. "I know I d-" Yang said before She was suddenly startled by Ragna sitting right in between them. "Nope," Ragna said while he lightly hit Yang's head knocking her out. "You do know Yangs going to get you back later right" Ruby pointed out while Ragna ident seam to be bothered. "Worth it so anyways what you doing," Ragna asked while looking at the letter. "I'm writing to my friends back at signal and it's better than thinking about having no friends and before you say something I don't count family as friends ok," Ruby said softly when Ragna just patted her head and gave her a big smile. "Its ok that you don't have any friends yet it's not even our first official day yet," Ragna said while ruby started to fall asleep. "Get some rest it's going to be a long day tomorrow,"Ragna said while he started to drift off to sleep.


	8. The first Step

POV ????

"WaKe up lazy bud" Orange haired girl yelled while the ninja sighs. "Its morning, It's morning, It's morning, It's morning!" the blue-eyed girl said happily. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours!" she said.

" Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm well I'm me!" the pink girl continued on. "But it's Just crazy, you know?". "We've been friends for so long."What are the odds that we'd still be together?". "Well, not " together" together". "Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome!". "You are handsome, but that'd just be weird... Right?".

"Right. What was I thinking?" She said while eating a pancake. "But still, I hope we end up on the same team together". " ooh! We should home up with some sort of plan!" She says while magically inhaling the pancake. "To make sure we end up on the same team together!".

"What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has the school" the crazy girl said. "I know! Well, have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" she is called."A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest!"."Can you imitate a sloth?"." Nora..." The boy asks while checking his weapon. "Yes, Ren?" Nora asked. "I don't think sloths make noise," Ren said. "... That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together" Nora said happily. "Come on, Nora. Let's go" Ren said. "But not "together" together," Nora said giggling to herself.

POV ruby

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about," Ruby said while taking out crescent rose. "Oh, who knows... So! You seem awfully chipper this morning" Yang said while Ragna was prepping his gear.

"I don't know something about bribing the headmaster with sloths or something," Ragna said while putting the burial blade on his back. "So how do I look," Ragna said (BlazBlue Ragna jacket minus the buckle with bloodborne hunter pants and, boots). "Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff" Ruby said to yang while not noticing Ragna looking a little sad.

"Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," the red reaper said while hugging her masterpiece. "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation, " Yang said. "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to we work together," Yang said 'sagely'.

"Ugh, you sound like dad," Ruby said in an annoyed tone. "Okay, First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting," Ruby said while putting crescent rose back into her locker. "And secondly, I don't need people to help me to grow I drink milk," Ruby said smugly.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang said slowly. "Uhm I don't know, I-I'll just is on your team or Ragna team or something..." Ruby said semi nervously. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said nervously while playing with her hair. "My dearest sister Yang are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" Ruby said while getting closer to yang.

"W-what!? No! Of course, I do, I just thought..." Yang started to trail off. "What yang is trying to say is sometimes it's good to make new friends that can help you grow more socially and the truth us as much as you want us to be with you forever we can't but what matters the most sis is no matter what family will always be there for you when you need it the most got it memorized" Ragna said softly while patting her head. "Y-yeah I got it, bro, thanks," Ruby said softly while blushing.

POV Weiss

"That's Funny I can't believe you trained by using your feet to fight" Weiss barely managed to say while laughing. "Hey not laugh you never know when you won't be able to use your hands stop laughing, " jaune said with a embarrasses expression closing his eyes when knocking right into someone. "I'm sorry, let me help you up," the redhead said while blushing.

"YOUR PYRRHA" Weiss said loudly. "Weiss you're saying that like she's some sort of star" Jaune said wondering. "Wait jaune you don't know who Pyrrha is?!" Weiss said surprised. "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"Pyrrha said eagerly. "Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum," Weiss said in a parsing tone. "I know of Sanctum but not of its students," Jaune said truthfully.

"Ah! She's won the mistrial regional tournament 4 years in a row... A new record!" Weiss lectured jaune. "I don't Judge people by their achievements," jaune said while not noticing Pyrrha smile widened. "She's also on the front of every pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box" Weiss mentioned. "You mean that cardboard junk food," Jaune said in disgust . "it's not very healthy," the green-eyed girl said while out of nowhere comes background papers promoting pumpkin Pete's cereal. "Nora stop it," Ren said revealing Nora holding up a card cord cut-up of the box. "Coming Ren" Nora yelled dropping it as it disappeared into thin air. "What was that," Jaune said while the rest looked at him in disbelief. "See what jaune?" Weiss asked. "No, it's nothing let's go ahh" jaune yelled when Pyrrha spear hit him. "How did that" Weiss asked. "I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Would all first-year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation?" Glynda said over the speaker. "Again, all first-year students report to beacon cliff immediately," Glynda said. "It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said nicely. "Come on Jaune lets go," Weiss said happily. "Ok," jaune said.

POV Ragna

"Having some trouble there, white knight/ladykiller?" Ragna and Yang said together while helping him up. "Thanks," Jaune said while ruby helped him walk to the cliff. "For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin said with his TM coffee cup in his hand. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest," The Great oz said. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda said. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion" Glynda continued. "Each one of you will be given teammates... Today" Glynda said.

"What? Aw.." Ruby said sacred. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon," Ozpin said. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Oz told them. "Hh" Ruby made more scared noise. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years," the shipmaster said. "What?!?" great ruby just broke the 4 wall that will take days to fix.

"See? I told you!" The sloth goddess said. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest" Coffee wizard said. "You will meet opposition along the way"oz said. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Ozpin finished. "Yes," Both jaune and Ragna said happily. "You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation," Oz said. "But our instructors will not intervene" Oz explained. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics," the great oz said. "Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff," The headmaster told them. "We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately," Oz said quickly. "Any questions... Good now take your positions... Good luck" Ozpin said while sipping his coffee as his potential students fly off.


	9. ep 5 and 6

Episode 5

POV narrator

"Birdy no" Ruby exclaims as show fires off a few rounds from the crescent rose." Woo-ho!"Yang yells as she's sore over the treetops. "Nailed it!" Yang said running off. "Hey, Weiss how it's going,"Jaune says happy!. "It's fine and now Juan,e," Weiss says seating her only friend. "Gotta find yang gotta find yang gotta find Ragna!" Ruby said while hugging her brother. "Hey, sis lets go,"Ragna said.

Ep 6

POV yang

"Hello?" Not noticing the redhead behind her. "Is anyone out there? Hello?"Yang yells while waving her arms around. "I'm getting bored here!"Yang says while not noticing the rustling bushes. "Is someone there?" Yangs says ignoring the bush.

"Ruby, is that you?" Yang says when she hears an inhuman growl. "Nope!" Yang says as she quickly rolls to the side asana Ursa charges out of the green. "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood or a guy with black hair red eyes would you?" Yang said. "You could just say 'no'" Yang said not noticing the Ursa that pins her down when. "Hello again," says Pyrrha helping yang up. "I could have handled it"

POV jaune

"Scream Yukianesa," Jaune says, activating the power of order freezing the beowulf solid. "Thanks, jaune it's nice having someone to watch my back" Weiss admitted with a semi-flashback "daddy... You'll be fine" Weiss shivered. "Fighting 2 armored atlas knights at age 9 left a few scars" Weiss admitted while jaune grips his sword. "THAT'S BULLSHIT and behind you, Frostbite" Jaune yells as he erases a pack of beowulf with one strike. "Remind Weiss when and if I meet your father to kick his ass," Jaune said while fondling his sword by hugging it while not marking it look sexual.

"Wait my father has a high amount of power in government hell kill you," Weiss said nervously. "You know Weiss I have Fucked over a government before It involved several things A goat A barrel of mistrial wine and A giant spoon And the General if atlas Irondick" Jaune explains on how he had anima under his rule in a day and also got alcohol banned from being near winter.

POV Ruby

"Now Ragna" ruby yells out as he jumps over her while hooking his burial blade onto the nevermore when he gives her his hand. "Come on sis let's get this over with" Ragna said.

POV Yang

"You heard that" Yang asked her teammate. "Gunfire It seams some of our comrades have encounters the enemy.

POV ???

"..." Watch Ren stops and narrows his eyes looking around him while a huge black grim serpent rise up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with it's large hissing body. "..." Counties to observe as Ren adopts a fighting stance"... " I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like nora" Ren said while his friend playfully as she pinches his nose.


End file.
